Through the Ages
by moonstorm
Summary: Misao, an ordinary high schooler, was just going to the museum to see the new piece of art. A statue of a man, Legend says that is actually a man encased in stone. What happens if the man breaks free?KenMis Finally Updated... go me
1. Default Chapter

Hi, This is my third story, and I'm pleased to anounce, that it's a KM YAY!!! Of course if you do not like this couple, I suggest you press the back button. But you can read on if you wish. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
A loud blaring noise suddenly filled the small room. The lump at the edge of the bed, startled, fell off with a loud "OOMPH!"  
  
Sea-green eyes glared at the alarm clock before shutting it off. With a yawn, the girl known as Misao padded over to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She washed up and quickly threw on some clothes; a pair of jeans, a red and black BMU (Bad Monkey University) shirt with 'MONKEY 12' on the back, and a light blue sweatshirt with 'I'd rather be snowboarding' scrawled across the front.  
  
A grin spread across her face as she glanced at her calender. She pulled on her shoes quickly and hurried downstairs to grab some toast. She got to miss practically all of her classes today to go to the museum, where a new art exibit was arriving.  
  
She munched on her breakfast and ran to meet up with her friends, who were already deep in conversation,".......I heard it was a statue of a samurai." Her friend, Miki said, almost breathlessly. She was by far the most boy crazy out of their little group. She ia about medium heighth, blond hair with pink streaks. She had blue eyes and a plain face which she covered in make-up.  
  
Misao interest peaked, she loved everything about samurais. "That would be a nice addition," Liz said. She was the more down-to-earth one. And certainly the most mature. She was the only one who wasn't single. Liz had short light brown hair, and was the tallest. She had brown eyes and a fair face.  
  
"I can't wait to go!" Misao grinned at her friends startled looks.  
  
"Misao! God! You scared the living daylights outta me!" Miki gasped," you're like a ninja or something."  
  
Misao's grin grew wider," Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week" She gave a mock bow. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Misao bounded up the stairs of the bus excitedly, and started to search for a spot to sit at. Spotting a familiar face she called out to him, "Sano."  
  
He glanced up and she began to wave. Finally making it to his seat, she plopped down next to him. "Where's Megumi?" She asked glancing around. He shrugged.  
  
The rest of the ride to the museum was silent save for impatient finger drumming. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
Gomen, I realize that this chapter is the pits, but I promise it'll get better. Please let me know what you think by either reviewing or emailing me. 


	2. Ch1

You get to see Kenshin in this one, yay! Disclaimer; I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, because if I did, it would be different in the fact that KM is not actually a couple. What kind of idiot do you think I am?  
  
Buffybot76; I've never seen that, but it could be. ^.^ I happen to like my new stoy ^.~  
  
Phillip Sneazelburg XI; she should meet Kenshin in this chapter, unlike my other story. Speaking of which, I did mention Misao's age in it. Just for you, feel special!  
  
sonia; I like alternate pairings too ^.^ there are not enough of them, though. Especially KM, I think they're cute together.  
  
WhiteRabbit5; WAY too many KK lovers around, it's kind of annoying. KM is a much better couple in my opion.  
  
Rurouni tomboy; I hope it's good too!  
  
Mia  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
The bus rolled to a stop and Misao was up and out of the bus the instant the doors were open. She glanced around, looking for her friends. Spotting them she waved and called them, " Miki! Liz!"  
  
"Miki, Liz, come quick my insignificant life can't go on with out you!" A voice mimicked her from behind.  
  
Misao spun to come face to face with Koaru, flanked by her friends. Misao raised an eyebrow," I didn't know you felt that way."  
  
She grinned at Koaru's flutered look and jogged off to talk to her friends.  
  
"Hey Jordan," Misao said, noticing Liz's boyfriend.  
  
"Hi, how's the little weasle today," He grinned as she punched him lightly.  
  
"I'm not a weasle!" she argued," anyway, come on, I want to see that statue!"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Inside the museum was dimly lit, and dark, giving it an acient feel. Student walked around, questionaires in hand, studying different objects and answering the questions.  
  
"Alright, students, we're going in to see the new exibhits. And remeber No Touching!" (A/N; I just had to add that ^.^)  
  
They all filed into the room holding the statue, Misao in the lead. Her eyes sought and found the statue.  
  
She stared in awe at it, standing not even a foot taller than herself, made with perfect detail, as if... As if he was alive, and his eyes. Such sad eyes, filled with anger and a pain so deep that it hurt even her to look at them. But something about his face made her feel like she knew him. Weird......  
  
Slowly everyone else left, leaving her to be the only one in the room. She stared, transfixed, then stepped forward, coming closer to the statue. She ducked under the ropes that kept her out. Then 3 steps, 2 ,1.  
  
She stopped only about a few inches away from the statue. Lifted her hand and let her fingerger trace a line down his cheek.  
  
A bright light nearly blinded her, and cracks appeared in the stone. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Moonstorm; I think I can say that was a good chapter, possibly better than the last. And if you haven't figured it out, the statue is, in fact, Kenshin! Yippee! 


	3. Ch2

Moonstorm; I feel so bad about forgetting 2 of my reviewers last chapter -_-, but it's my computer's fault not mine.  
  
WhiteRabbit5; No, it's all right, I'm perfectly fine when it comes to criticism. As long as it's constructive. I realize that I have a problem with short chapters, but I'll try to work on it. I thank you for your honesty. I'm glad you liked that part too!  
  
Mia1218;o0o0o she's busted, jk. No I don't really, but I can tolerate her if I have to.I'm really sorry for not replying to your review -_-. Gomen.  
  
Buffybot76; Sure, just ditch Dance of the Damned, Jk. That movie sounds funny, you better start updating your story soon tho, I'm getting impatient.  
  
Rurouni tombo; lol, when I read your review and I can imagine Misao doing that. I might add that in sometime, thank you.  
  
Neross-god; I agree, and I've got a LOT of pictures of Kenshin ^.^  
  
DragonHacker; I'm sorry for not answering your last review, it's not that I don't like you, I swear. But my computer was being an ignoramus. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again tho, okie dokie?  
  
Mori'guessir; Monkey, huh? Them's fightin words, Jk. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Lilac Cheery Blossoms; I shall continue, thank you for your input!  
  
a reader; ^.^ I luv your pen-name. Hope you keep reviewing!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
The cracks grew wider, and the light became more intense. Misao fell back, and her eyes widened. oh no!  
  
Stone became softer flesh, and began to breath. Hair was ruffled by a gentle breeze. And the eyes... Were the most incredible eyes she had ever seen. Misao gaped.  
  
He blinked, and his eyes widened. his fingers flexed, and his arms tighten as he moved long unused muscles. He brought his hands up to where he could see them and stared at them in wonder.  
  
Misao shifted, ready to get up from her seat on the floor. He looked up, and his eyes locked with hers. Misao was breathless. She heart gave a funny little jolt. The expression in his eyes changed from suprise to an uncontrolable fury.  
  
He unsheathed the sword at his side. Its edge winked at her, and it was deadly in it's own beauty. Misao barely had time to react when he deminstrated how deadly it can be. She rolled, and the blade hit the floor near her head.  
  
Misao was up in a flash. Her arms came up, and her feet rested in the familiar C-step she was taught. He looked all the more irratated at this, and slashed at her again.  
  
She dodged nimbly, jumping back out of the reach of the sword. Once again in ready stance. He thrust his sword forward, as if to skewer her on the end. Misao stepped to the side. She found her balance, and, before, he could pull back his sword, delivered a front round-house kick.  
  
He stood there for a moment in shock. She took this opportunity to cut kick him, hoping to throw him off balance.  
  
He recovered his footing and began the attack again. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Moonstorm; I know, it's horribly short, but hey, I updated. I actually started this chapter quite a few days ago, but then I bought some books and forgot to finish it.  
  
Henchman; You lazy a-  
  
Moonstorm; *covers his mouth* Hey, none of that.  
  
Henchman; *mumbles something incoherent*  
  
Moonstorm;What was that?!  
  
Henchman; I said, "review,"....................please? 


	4. Ch3

A/N;Oo0o0o0o0oh lookit me! I'm updating, yay! ^.^ It's been a while hasn't it?  
  
Disclaimer; Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, as you can see, if it belonged to me I'd be rich and I wouldn't be sitting here writing fics about it.  
  
Buffybot76; I'm so proud of you, your fic was good (I read it (^.^) yay) and I hope you update CS soon. I miss it *sniff*  
  
Mia1218;heh, you're a good guesser-er *winces* that musta hurt.......  
  
Rurouni tomboy; o0o you could say that. Poor Misao, I'm so mean to her ^.^ '  
  
Redmoon_night; ^.^ I'm really glad you like it, and I should update more often than I have (if my teachers don't give me too much homework -_- ' )  
  
Mori'guessir; I know, I know, I'm a monkey, but, hey, trees ARE fun ^.^ . YW, I'll try and make sure it doen't happen again.  
  
Neross-god; heh, there is one problem with killing me; who will finish the story? So, heh, I'm safe....for now.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Misao stepped back to dodge the on coming attack. Her foot found nothing but air. Off balance, her arms pinwheeled, trying to keep herself from falling. Meanwhile, her attacker advanced, seeing the opportunity to strike.  
  
His shoulder collided with Misao, knocking her from her already unstable balance. She hit the cold cement hard, but remembered to keep her head up. Instantly she found herself pinned. She stared up at the hard, unmerciful violet eyes, cold steel pressed against her throat. Misao smiled nervously.  
  
"I suppose it's too late to just be friends?" Her statement seemed to confuse him. The pressure on the blade lessened. Then he seemed to come to a conclusion, most likely not the one Misao had hoped for. Sensing this to be true, she took his lapse, and made it to be her benifit. She kicked out, feeling it connect with his head threw her toes. he slumped forward slightly dazed. Misao reached for a piece of the statue. Grasping it, she brought it down across his head.  
  
He lay uncontious across Misao's upper body. Misao turned several interesting shades of red. Shaking her head to clear it, Misao pushed him off. Getting up, she checked for any damage. Finding none, she went to the door, so she could join the rest of her class. She glanced back for one last look, and a wave of guilt passed through her.  
  
It was her fault that he was injured like that. And what if someone came in, he wouldn't be able to protect himself. What was she to do? She couldn't very well explain him to her teachers. Nor anyone esle, for that matter.  
  
She couldn't just leave him here........ Could she? ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ That concludes this chapter............. And if you believed I was going to stop there, I have 100 acres of swamp land to sell you ^.~ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
Misao waited for the annoucement stating that her class was leaving to figure anything out. She sighed, looking back at the mysterious man who decided it was fun to attack her. She waited until she ws sure everyone left, to leave the safety of the dark room.  
  
Misao searched for a payphone, and upon finding it she called a taxi. Returning to the room she went right to the man's side. "You could at least be wearing normal clothes, but no! You had to be a person angry enough to attack people upon waking and wear something that doesn't fit in with 99.9% of the population."  
  
She grumbled for a while longer. Then hoisted him up and braced him with her body. He definitely was not a lightweight. His dead weight made the pace slow, and Misao was ready to collapse by the time they got outside.  
  
When the cab pulled up, Misao had recovered enough to support his weight again. "What happened to him?" The driver looked back at them.  
  
Misao sighed,"he got into a fight." Well, that was the truth. The ride home was pretty uneventful for Misao.  
  
When the taxi stopped infront of her house she paid the driver before getting out. She went around the other side of the car to help her new companion out. While she practically dragged him up the steps, she wondered briefly when he was going to wake up. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ YAY! I'm finished! Now I can finish my homework (darn teachers -_-) 


	5. Ch4

Happy Easter! Anyway, I wasted all my babbling on my last 2 stories, so..... No great loss to you, huh? No cares what happens in my crummy life anyway, right?  
  
sneazelburg; She's just a very nice person... I guess. Lol, somehow that's believable.... you and your "tightness''.  
  
Buffybot76; you're welcome, you really need to work on CS, I miss it *wipes away a tear* JK. Thank you for your kind words.  
  
Mori' guessir; really?! WOW! That makes me happy ^-^ ~~~ that's me happy. I might check them out when I have time, like when me teachers stop giving me a crap load of homework x_x.  
  
Rurouni tomboy; heh, I do that sometimes too. Kenshin needs to chill, huh?  
  
Quidditchgurl69; 69? that's sooo wrong cow, I didn't know you were like that. Oh! I AM mad at you. Especially because your review sucks...erm... blows.  
  
Mia1218; heh.......*chuckles* I almost feel bad for him... but he attacked Misao. He needs a chill pill.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunlight streamed through the blind, illuminating the person currently occupying the bed. A sea green comforter was pulled up obscuring the view of the persons face, but a mess of red hair was visible.  
  
He stirred, and his eyes fluttered opened. Tensing, he realized he didn't recognized his surroundings. Glancing around her caught sight of a slip of paper which referred to him. Curoisity made him reach forward, grasping the paper, and unfolded it.  
  
Hey!  
I'm at school right now, so make yourself at home. I'll be back around 3, and please do not attack me, I'll probably have a LOT of homework and do not need an extra head ache.  
  
Misao, or that weird girl who does not know you but you attacked her anyway.  
  
Misao? thought he, I know no Misao, but i swear.. a picture of Misao forms in his mind. But it must be.....There are some differences, perhaps they are related or......  
  
He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts. His eyes wandered, studying the room, which obviously belonged to a girl. There were posters of dragons and stuff like that. He looked towards her desk. Two pictures held the place of honor. Both held that girl...... Misao? The first showed her with a group of people hanging around a beach, nobody seemed to notice that they were having a picture taken. The second held only two people, Misao, and some guy. The guy was handsome, but emotionless. His eyes were partially covered by midnight black bangs, but the color was obvious. Ice Blue. Misao had her arm around hs neck, and was smiling. Her smile made her face radiant, and his arm was wrapped around her in a sort of possesive way.  
  
The redhead felt a sort of jealous anger, that he did not quite understand. She's not her! He yelled at himself. Pushing away the comforter he stepped out of the bed. He looked down, and realized that he just stepped into the place she had slept. A wave of guilt passed through him, she had given up for him, even after he had nearly killed her.  
  
Bending down, he began to fold the blanket she had used. He could smell a soft feminine scent coming from it, pressing it to his face, he inhaled sharply. The sensation was not altogether unpleasant, he sighed.  
  
He looked up and saw the door to the a-joining bathroom. Curiosity overcame him, and he went in. He saw a pile of clothes with another note.  
  
Hi, again,  
I thought you might want a change of clothes. These belong to a friend of mine, but they probably fit. At least, I hope they do. And uh.....sorry for knocking you out...um, yeah, anyway try them on and I'll take you shopping later.  
  
Misao ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
It's time for me to go to bed, school tommorrow. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, and please remember to review. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: back from the dead, miss me? I'll probably revamp the whole story, 'til then, enjoy.

For those of you still reading (please come back my friends):

Rurouni Tomboy: a lot…and a cold shower…eheheheh. Bingo, but we won't delve into that until later chapters… so shhh keep It on the down low, lol. Lmao…a dress…. Unfortunately a dress wouldn't be as fun… you'll see what I mean once you've read the chapter.

Shannon: Thank you! I don't know if I did such a good job in this one, but I figure she'd poke fun at him some way, and this way just spoke to me

Aino Tenshi: Is it too late to express how much I love you? Lol, I still get the chuckles when I think about Kenshin naked as a statue. Wow, anyway, sorry for not updating? Forgive me?

XOQ: Your joy is rather infectious grins I'd say that she'd want a little retribution… probably nothing violent however evil grin

Quidditchgurl260: You're silly, go make me another baby, lols

Miko.lokI: alas, you have uncovered what I would've hoped to be a plot hole… Oh well, I'll make them suitably outraged… I'll think of something! Thanks for that

Wolborg90: My LOVE!! Lols, one of them anyway, ahahaha, you never fail to amuse me… read on my friend.

Neross-qod: I'm sorry! Forgive me, I am not worthy!! cries Hm… Unending servitude…I'll have to think about that Xp

EcstasyOfSesshoumaru: watches you act like a monkey I know… I suck, I'm sorry.

HarbingerLoki: cries I suck, I really don't deserve you awesome people. Maybe I'll change the characters and publish it as a book, and then you wouldn't have to wait for updates… And I'd get paid… lols.

Aleeza: it's oki, least you're nice about it . Look, chapter's kind of … long … enough… I'm sorry about Kaoru, but she works so well as the evil one in here… sorry again.

minina q naum é americana m…: I'm Lovin' you, man. thanks

Vanya The Ninja Maiden: Sorry, and thanks.

Kioji: o.o I'm sorry, you're so nice…thank you.

Ch. Six, Or Buttons and Zippers Are Trickier Than Previously Thought.

The red-headed swordsman contemplated the strange fabrics of the garments left to him by his assaultress. Violet eyes narrowed in annoyance as he recalled his rather humiliating defeat at the hands of the tiny female. To make matters completely worse, the creature decided to take pity on him by housing him and clothing him. With a growl he fought the urge to go looking for his pride. He wouldn't wear her charity. The offending odor of his soiled clothes then decided to make itself known.

He still wouldn't wear them. He tossed the garments on the floor, and sat heavily on the strange bedding he had awoken to. All the while his eyes never left the _clean_ clothes left to him. Minutes ticked by, while the silent battle between his pride and the thought of clean clothes waged on. Maybe if he glared hard enough they would combust, and then problem solved.

As the silence stretched onwards, and the stench became increasingly unbearable, he found himself becoming increasingly restless. He stood. He paced. He sat back down. All the while his eyes never left the heap of clothes taunting him from only a few feet away.

With a snarl, he stalked towards the offending items and snatched them from the floor. Two very strange articles indeed. He studied them before deciding that the black one must go on top., and the other, by process of elimination, must cover his lower half. Nodding to himself, proud of his findings, he quickly removed his soiled garments. The first was easy enough to figure out, after a few attempts he had it pulled over his head, and it _seemed_ right. With a small victory smirk, he turned his attentions to the other piece. It seemed just as easy as the last.

It wasn't.

It took him far longer than he's willing to admit to figure out just enough to pull the sturdy fabric far enough up to make him decent. He sighed, just content that that ordeal was over. Still clutching the fabric, he eyed his attire critically. Calling it strange would be much akin to saying being dismembered is an unfortunate accident.

Highly uncomfortable, he forced his mind from apparelicide and decided to journey forth and explore his new domain. Unclenching his fingers he moved to exit the room. Only to have the ill-fated garments slip from his slender hips, tangle about his legs, and cause him to have and impromptu acquaintance with the floor boards. Huffing, he stood and pulled the evil thing back up. Annoyed, he was only glad that the little creature was nowhere near to observe his momentary lapse. Cursing under his breath, he clutched the garment to him. It was much to big and the ends completely engulfed his feet as he shuffled out of the small room. A couple of rooms, a few stubbed toes, and several stumblings later the red head was contemplating the most vile torture he could inflict upon both his attire and the one who had forced him into wearing it. Completely ignoring the fact that he had put it on of his own accord.

A faint chuckle behind him caused him to whirl around and face the selfsame creature that had first inflicted this torture upon him. Without another thought as to what he was doing, he released his strangle hold on the garments that _she_ had saddled him with, and reached for the sword that wasn't there. Gravity came into play at the worst moment possible. Her eyes grew huge and her face heated up and cloth hit the floor. Silence stretched between the two as he hastily gathered what remained of his dignity, securing the item at his feet about him again, and shot her an icy look. Loud, obnoxious laughter issued forth from the tiny female in front of him. The death glares he sent her only seemed to fuel her gaiety. Not only had his attempt at retribution failed, it had also made him look completely foolish in front of his former foe. From the looks of her broad smiling face as she wiped away tears of mirth, she had enjoyed watching him make a spectacle of himself far too much.

With a rueful chuckle, she finally calmed enough to finally speak." Do you need help with that?"

The trace of humor in her voice was not lost on him. "Misao," he growled, using her name as if had been doing it for years.

The anger that was boiling just below his frigid exterior was quickly replaced with apprehension as the laughter drained from her countenance. It was replaced with a calculating expression as she started circling him slowly. He remained rooted to the spot as she glided around him on almost predatory feet. Finally coming to a rest behind him, she stood, watching him tense at her closeness. She pressed against his back as her arms came around him. A flash of recognition raced through him, as if they had done this before, only to be drowned out by a flood of embarrassment; which he would never admit to, despite the flush staining his face.

As he started to relax in her hold, and if his pride would let him admit it actually began to enjoy it, her hands slowly drifted from their resting points just above his belly button. Lower. He nearly choked on his tongue in shock and embarrassment. Her fingers didn't stop. They traced the rim of the hated fabric that was quickly becoming a favorite friend of his.

Before he realized what was happening, she gripped the gaping ends of fabric, forced a metal piece through a hole on the adjacent side and pulled another metal piece towards the top, entrapping him in the twice cursed item and forcing a small startled yelp from the normally stoic swordsman.

Oh.

That's how it had worked.

He stood there stunned as she finished, and raised herself on tip-toes to whisper in his ear. He shivered, in disgust he tried to convince himself, as her warm breath hit sensitive skin. "The shirt's on backwards."

With a peal of laughter, she was gone from the room as realization dawned upon him. Different ways to kill mini females crowded his head.

A/N: dies I am so very sorry, Forgive, oh great masters of mine? Those of you who read previously (back in 04 and 05) please come back, I'll do better. puppy eyes

Beyond that, what you think, my friend?


End file.
